Numerous solutions have been offered in the past to provide an inexpensive medical training manikin which can be used in a training environment for either a group of trainees or a single individual. It is desired that such medical training manikins are lightweight for easy transportation to the training site, as well as simple and quick to assemble, readily able to be cleaned or otherwise maintained in a sanitary condition, easy to use, and capable of substantially simulating the functions and responses of a human patient.
Prior art devices which have attempted to provide solutions to the above include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,500,009, 5,330,514, 5,468,151, 4,984,987 and 5,885,084.